Serena's Counterpart
by Hiryuu Megami
Summary: Set in the future when Crystal Tokyo is alive and bustling, no one can help but wonder....what the heck is going on here?
1. Chapter One

TITLE: SERENA'S COUNTERPART  
CH: 01  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Throughout this story (especially in chapter 1) the characters of this story know that it is a story. So you will notice that they will be commenting continuously or even start a quarrel with the narrator/author. This was intended to be a parody of some sorts and is supposed to be this way. Also, this is my first parody and it is supposed to incorporate the narrator/author as a type of character. Though the narrator is usually identified in writing the author/narrator may forget to identify themselves and will also be noted with single quotations (i.e. 'this symbol at the beginning and the other one at the end'). So, on with the story!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Some many years into the future, Crystal Tokyo became the bustling hub of the Universe. Everyone wanted to be there, and not only that, everyone (well, mostly the evil, sadistic and absurdly cruel) people wanted to rule it. But Neo Queen Serenity wasn't about to let that happen any time soon.  
  
"That's for damn skippy!" Serena said with an authoritative nod.  
  
'Hey, who's telling this story, you or me?' asked the narrator impatiently.  
  
"You may be telling it, but since I am the heroine of this story, I get my little comments as usual. Besides, you suck at narrating this story, so far," she then said, putting her head into her hands and just staring blankly out the window.  
  
'That's not fair and you know it! You interrupted me by ad-libbing!' said the narrator.  
  
"You only got through one stinking paragraph!" Serena said.  
  
'Only because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut,' the narrator grumbled.  
  
"What was that?" asked Serena a little perturbed.  
  
'Look, do you want me to make you the bubble headed, dingbat of a nitwit that you used to be in the cartoons? Or would you rather be the kick ass heroine of this story?' the narrator asked as if she cared.  
  
"You can't control me because you don't own me. Naoko Takeuchi does," Serena then said.  
  
'Um...Excuse me, who has the keyboard? And don't you think that I know that Naoko Takeuchi owns the rights to you and the rest of your crew?' the narrator asked noncommittally.  
  
"Obliviously not, or else there would be a disclaimer at the beginning of this story! Say, what's the name of this story anyway?" she asked haughtily.  
  
'Duh, don't you read? It's called Serena's Counterpart. So I haven't gotten around to the disclaimer yet! Who cares! Besides, you interrupt me every single chance that you get. And the word you're looking for is OBVIOUSLY, not obliviously. So stop being a pain in the ass and let me work, would ya?' the narrator commented edgily.  
  
"Fine! And for the record, a Queen is not a pain in the ass. She hires someone else to do that for her," Serena resigned snottily.  
  
'You finished?' the narrator asked almost angrily.  
  
"Yeah, go on," she then said.  
  
Ahem...As I was saying...There were people out there who we...  
  
"Excuse me! Did we forget to do something?" Serena interrupted again.  
  
'What now?! Oh, um...the disclaimer...right. The Author of this story...' the narrator began to say, but was rudely interrupted yet again.  
  
"Who is the author?" Serena then asked.  
  
'I am, what's it to ya?' said the narrator, boldly.  
  
"Well, I would like to know the name of the person who is writing this story about my loveliness and all that it abounds," Serena said as she unfolded her hands to emphasize her point.  
  
'You don't even know what that word means! Abounds...Puhleeese!' laughed the narrator.  
  
"I do so know what that word means!" she argued back at the narrator.  
  
'Please, oh wise and stubborn one, glamour us with your knowledge,' the narrator said sarcastically.  
  
"Abound means to be plentiful, thrive, flourish and proliferate," she answered smugly.  
  
'You just got that from Amy! Besides, there is nothing about your beauty that is plentiful, thrives, flourishes or even proliferates ((Not that you know the meaning of that word either) the rest of your nation!' the narrator argued with Serena.  
  
"What does proliferate mean, Amy?" Serena asked the blue haired woman next to her.  
  
"Proliferate is just a fancy way of saying to make babies," Amy answered with a sigh.  
  
"Ha! So there! In your face narrator!" Serena then said as she stood up and did a happy dance.  
  
'And remind us, oh Queen of Denial, how your beauty and loveliness makes babies?' the narrator asked, sarcastically, yet again.  
  
"Well, if I weren't beautiful or lovely, then Darien wouldn't have married me and we wouldn't have had Rini, duh," she answered.  
  
'Which reminds me...I never did understand why he was so hot for you in the first place. Must be that he has some wires crossed or something,' the narrator said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"Hey, leave me outta this one," Darien said as he and Rini passed by the table and walked back to the kitchen area.  
  
'Look, Serena, now, as much as I like our little bicker-fests here, it is really distracting me from telling this story. When I start Chapter two, you BETTER NOT be this annoying, or I'm gonna turn you into the slut of the century with a new trick in her chambers every other hour. Now, whatsit gonna be girlfriend? Be a good little Queen who isn't so annoying and actually lets a person FINISH a sentence? Or would you rather be in a slut- fest featuring you as a turnstile?' the narrator asked impatiently.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" said Serena, white in the face with shear panic.  
  
'Oh wouldn't I? Remember who is telling the story here, little missy. I can make you glamorous or I can ruin your reputation one keystroke at a time,' the narrator threatened again.  
  
"You bitch!" said Serena as she turned away from the narrator.  
  
'Nag,' retorted the narrator.  
  
"Knock it off! Both of you! Or I'll write the story and none of you will be in it!" Amy said impatiently.  
  
'Ha! I'd like to see you try it! I'm the mistress of this keyboard!' the narrator argued back.  
  
"Well, she DOES have a point there, Serena. Just let her tell the story so we can get on with our lives," Lita said as she entered the room.  
  
"Oh, go ahead and take her side," Serena said as she sat down on the comfy couch and pouted.  
  
'Oh geeze! Go and do something constructive, why don't you?' the narrator then said.  
  
"Make me," Serena dared.  
  
'Don't tempt me,' the narrator said.  
  
"You gonna get on with it or what?" Mina asked with a sigh.  
  
Ahem, as I was going to say...The narrator/author of this story does not own any of the characters which may be portrayed in this story. Naoko Takeuchi does and this is for the pure enjoyment of the readers in which it is being written for. The only characters in which the narrator/author has made up will be those of the Constellation Sailor Soldiers who will be portrayed in future chapters of this story. Thank you.  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard! Why didn't you put that in the beginning?" Serena plagued the narrator once again.  
  
'Because I didn't see the need to. So stop angering me already and let me get to the story!' the narrator commented.  
  
"Wait a minute," Mina said as she held up her hand and began to re-read the disclaimer. "Constellation Sailor Soldiers? You're going to add new people to the story?" she then asked.  
  
'Why not? I mean, it only seems fair to keep you guys on your toes,' the narrator answered with a shrug.  
  
"I don't believe this! We have to contend with newbie's now! This really sucks!" said Lita angrily.  
  
'Hey, I'm writing this story and I want new people to be in it. Besides, it's not like you're gonna hate them or anything,' the narrator explained.  
  
"Well, if you're going to put new people in it, don't you think that we should be able to decide for ourselves whether or not we're going to like them?" Serena asked as she picked up the mirror and investigated her teeth.  
  
'Hmm...let's see...NO! You aren't writing this story and neither is Naoko. And since this is SUPPOSED to be a fiction, and not some corny bitch-fest, I get to decide what you will and won't like. That's how it has been done for many generations,' the narrator said.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair! As the main characters of the story, we should get some input on this as well," Mina said.  
  
"Can't we all just get along? I mean, come one, no one wants to read a story that just has the narrator fighting with the characters. I for one am getting sick and tired of this petty bickering and sitting around until SOMEONE decides to move on with the story," Amy said looking at the other three girls.  
  
"Still fighting with the narrator?" Darien asked as he and Rini came out of the kitchen, munching on some delectable cakes.  
  
'Hey, maybe you could help me out here, Darien. I wish to get on with the story, yet your WIFE seems to think that I'm going about it the wrong way. Could you talk some sense into her?' the narrator asked pleadingly.  
  
"Hey, all this time and there's been no appearance of Raye. Where is she?" Rini asked as she sat on the couch next to her mother, Serena.  
  
'Good question. I guess she's doing something else right now,' the narrator said with a shrug.  
  
"Serena, honey, do you think that you could stop bugging the narrator and let her get on with the story? You know, she is putting in a lot of time in on this and hopes to put it out there for others to read," Darien finally said.  
  
"But she is going to make us like the new characters that she is going to put in," Serena whined.  
  
"So what! It's not like other narrators/authors haven't done the same before," Darien responded.  
  
"But what if I don't want to like them?" Serena asked.  
  
'What if I do two chapters that has you fighting with them tooth and nail and then you begin to like them later? I mean, come on, the lead new character is a depressed hard-ass with a giant chip on her shoulder,' the narrator negotiated.  
  
"Really? You mean, I get to hate her for two chapters?" Serena asked.  
  
'I'm thinking about letting you almost kill her at one point,' the narrator suggested.  
  
Serena had to think about this for a moment and then snitched a cake away from Rini. "Okay, you gotta deal then. I promise that I won't bug you any more for the next two chapters. After that, it's everyone for themselves," she then said with a nod.  
  
'Good, now that we have everything figured out for the rest of this story, I think that I should just go ahead and go on with chapter two and start off the story. That way, no one else gets bored,' the narrator said after stretching out her arms to rid her body of the tension.  
  
"Good, on with the story then. I can't wait to see what happens next!" Rini then said with a smile. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's notes: The only characters in the story who do not know that this is a story will be the Constellation Sailor Soldier's. Don't ask why they won't know, they just won't.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
TITLE: SERENA'S COUNTERPART  
  
CH: 02  
  
In the midst of the latest battle to save Crystal Tokyo from the clutches of yet another enemy, Neo Queen Serenity decided that she wanted to get in on the action. Though, her sailor friends all thought this to be a bad idea, Serena couldn't help but want to fight with her friends. It seemed that they might lose this battle if she hadn't tried to do something to help them. And as she was about to transform into Sailor Moon, she stopped only momentarily to see if they really needed her.  
  
Just as it was looking like the Sailor Scouts were going to lose the fight, Super Sailor Mars gears up for her Flame Sniper attack. Twirling around with and grabbing her arrow, she then pulls back on the bow that magically appeared and shouted, "Mars Flame Sniper!" Not noticing that Venus and Jupiter were almost in the direct path of the arrow and the flames that trailed it, she flinched uncontrollably as she watched them dive out of the way.  
  
The ogre that they had been battling didn't see the arrow coming at her, until the last moment, and with a final shriek of defiance, she was turned into dust. Everyone watched as Neo Queen Serenity walked up to the pile of dust and then let out, what sounded like, a malicious laugh. "You know, I swear that these things get stupider every time they're sent. Why can't they send a monster with some common sense?" she asked as she looked around the faces of her protectors.  
  
"Mars? What the hell was that all about? You damn near killed us!" Jupiter shouted as she brushed the dust off of her mini-skirt.  
  
"Yeah? I mean, what's the big idea?" Venus then asked as Mercury helped her off the ground.  
  
"Well, I didn't see you guys until after my attack. Which, by the way, reminds me...Is there any reason why I had to kill the thing? I mean, why are we starting off with a battle right away?" Mars then asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask our darling Queen?" Jupiter said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"What? What did I do now?" Serena asked.  
  
"Wait a minute? This is Chapter two? Serena, what did you do?" Mars asked as she looked at Serena with a vengeful glance.  
  
"Um...guys, why don't we take this inside? The people are starting to look at us like we're crazy or something," Mercury suggested when she noticed that a crowd was drawing near.  
  
"That's a good suggestion. We can get un-transformed and then Serena can explain what the heck is going on," Mars said with a definitive nod.  
  
Walking back inside the palace, everyone followed Serena to her common room before transforming back to their normal selves. Staying as quiet as she could, Rini fought back the urge to start laughing hysterically as she watched the other girls stare at her mother, waiting for the explanation to Raye.  
  
"Well? Are you going to tell her?" Lita then asked as she tapped her foot on the ground.  
  
"Tell her what?" Serena asked, pretending that she forgot.  
  
"Oh, don't pull this crap now, Serena. You owe Raye an explanation, seeing's that she wasn't in Chapter One," Mina then said as she sat down on the couch and waited to hear what was going to be said.  
  
"Oh...that, yeah...um...funny thing, you see..." Serena began, trying to figure out where to start.  
  
"I'm waiting? Why would the author/narrator of this story put us in a fight first thing in Chapter two, with no premise to go on before hand?" Raye asked, just glaring at the back of Serena's head.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! The author/narrator just did it for no reason at all," Serena answered with a shrug.  
  
'That's not true and you know it!' the narrator said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, you just bug off! No one asked you!" Serena said equally as impatient.  
  
"That's it! You picked a fight with the author/narrator and she took out her frustration on us!" Raye shouted, pointing the finger at Serena.  
  
"I did no such thing!" Serena said, faking shock and dismay at such an accusation.  
  
'Oh! You so TOTALLY picked a fight with me! Don't hand her that B.S. that you're spouting,' the narrator said, wishing that she could poke her finger through the computer screen and start shaking it at the girl.  
  
"I never picked a fight with you! You just got all pissy because I made a comment and..." Serena began saying.  
  
"Oh, Raye, you should have been there. It was starting out as a beautiful story, and then big mouth over there had to wreck it," Amy said before she could think about her choice of words.  
  
"Are you calling me...the Queen...a big mouth?" Serena asked, shocked.  
  
Amy took a moment to think about her choice of words and then nodded. "Yes, I guess that I am," she then said.  
  
"So, what all of you are saying, is that, I nearly killed off Jupiter and Venus, all because the author/narrator got angry with you, Serena?" Raye asked accusingly.  
  
Mina, Lita, Amy and Rini all looked at each other for a moment and then each of them started to nod semi-enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's just about the half of it," Rini finally spoke up.  
  
"Um, narrator..." Raye began.  
  
'I know what you're going to ask, and no, I don't see that it was unfair. It's not like I had the monster try to kill any of you...well...maybe just...' the narrator began, thinking of her next choice of words.  
  
"Hey, I could care less about the reasoning behind it. Just make sure that everyone is clear out of the way next time? I don't want any more accidents to occur," Raye said.  
  
'I'll take that into consideration,' the narrator said nonchalantly.  
  
The next few hours after that battle seemed to be uneventful. Neo Queen Serenity went on with her duties as usual and the other four girls took Rini out on the town for a few hours. Darien, of course, was in his special room checking on things around the Universe and Luna, Diana and Artemis were lurking about the halls of the palace, trying to find something to do.  
  
As Darien sat at his computer in his special room, drinking his double espresso with extra foam, he noticed a flash of light dart across the screen. As quickly as he could, without spilling a drop of the espresso on his nice clean suit, he went to the control panel and then started to type in some codes to see if he could get a closer look. Because the light was so bright, though, he couldn't make out any kind of shape or form that would suggest that it would be some kind of meteor. As he got a closer look at it, he did notice that there were five strange dots, small though they were, in the center of the light.  
  
After assessing what this space anomaly could be, he then plotted a trajectory for where it was heading. The computer quickly made its calculations and then a large red alert sign popped up on the screen with the word, EARTH printed boldly. "Great, just what we need. Another problem today," Darien said as he then tried to predict a place where the anomaly might be headed. As he had thought, the predicted landing spot for this anomaly was going to be somewhere close to Crystal Tokyo.  
  
After he had all of the information that he needed he ripped the paper from the printer and then went straight to the courtyard where he knew that Serena and the other girls were spending some nice quiet time. When Darien got there, he looked at the girls and then gained some of the breath that he lost before saying, "Ladies, we've gotta problem."  
  
"What? But we just got finished with..." Mina began to argue.  
  
"No, this is another problem. It's not going to be here until tomorrow or the next day. Something, or someone, is heading towards Earth at an incredible rate of speed," Darien explained in a little more detail.  
  
"Well, how do you know that it's not just a fleck of space dust or something?" Amy then asked as he handed her the printout. "Oh, space dust doesn't have five little specs like that," she said as she continued to read the printout.  
  
"So, how is that a problem? I mean, we take care of problems like that on a weekly basis and we've always come out on top," Lita said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, it says here that they're packing a lot of power to be coming from...wait, that can't be right...Darien...Look at this," Amy then said as she had him read the printout again.  
  
"No, that's right, they're coming from around the area of the constellation Draco. And from the rate of speed, they left about two days ago," Darien said with a nod.  
  
"But how? They would have to be traveling faster than the speed of light then? Right Amy?" Serena asked with a worried shrug.  
  
"According to this, they are, who ever they are," Amy then said.  
  
"Well, let me try to do a reading on them. That way, we can assess the threat before they get here," Raye chimed in.  
  
"Good idea Raye. Darien, honey, can you keep an eye on this thing? I mean I want to know if there's going to be any trouble before hand," Serena then asked her husband.  
  
"But you already know that there's going to be some trouble. The author/narrator said that you get to..." Darien began when Serena glared at him.  
  
"Yes, but I promised not to bug her about it! And you brining it up could start a whole new fight, which we don't have the time for," Serena almost shouted at him.  
  
'You know, Serena, I have to say that I really admire your restraint regarding this matter,' the narrator said.  
  
"Thank you," Serena said with a smile and a nod.  
  
'I mean, it's not everyday that I get the chance to get through a story without you butting in,' the narrator said with a toothy grin.  
  
"Like in Chapter one?" Raye asked as she noticed that Serena and Darien were getting back into their argument.  
  
'Yeah, something about that...sorry that you weren't there to see all the fun, but I figured that you wouldn't want to be bothered with it,' the narrator then said to Raye.  
  
"Hey, no problem. Besides, I had more important things to do," Raye then said.  
  
"Can we get back to the problem at hand? I mean, we do have this new threat to worry about?" Rini then said with a quirky pout.  
  
'Well, I was going to get to that in this next in-chapter split here, so, you guys keep on going and doing what you were doing and I'll get on to that,' the narrator said.  
  
"Thanks!" Rini then said as she went over to her parents to try to break up the fight.  
  
Traveling through the deepest regions of space, the Constellation Sailor Soldiers, on their dragons, were trying to make it to Earth as fast as possible to warn Neo Queen Serenity and her court that there was a new threat coming their way. Sailors' Pegasus, Andromeda, Orion and Aquarius, as they were known in the Constellation Kingdom, were all a little weary of Draco's plan to go to Earth because of everything that happened in the ancient past when Serenity was queen.  
  
"Guy's, this is a threat to all of our survival," Draco had said.  
  
"But who's to say that the Neo Queen won't fry us on the spot? I mean, come on, your mother did start the last war," Andromeda had said.  
  
"No, she didn't! What happened was someone from Earth had made it look like we started it! We know that, and now so do they," Draco corrected her.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Andromeda said with a remembering gesture.  
  
"Well, who was it that started that war?" Aquarius asked.  
  
"Someone named Beryl. She had released some kind of dark evil or something," Orion answered.  
  
"How do we know that we're really going to be safe this time?" Pegasus then asked.  
  
"All we have to do is get to Earth and explain our case. Also to warn them that there is someone who has destroy Draconia, and is now on the move to get Earth," Draco said.  
  
"And you expect them to believe us?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Not at first, no. But Luna and Artemis should know who we are and what has gone on in the past. Not only that, if anything bad happens, I'll just pause time for a few seconds with my crystal," Draco said.  
  
"You know that Chronos will have your head if you do that. He killed Pluto for doing the very same thing to save the past and present on Earth," Aquarius then said.  
  
"He did? I didn't know that. Hmm...better not tamper with time then," Draco then said as an afterthought.  
  
"You didn't know that he killed her?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"No, I never got the memo. But how come he never killed me when I tampered with time on Draconia?" Draco then asked.  
  
"Because, Draconia isn't the center of the Universe. And, at the time, your power couldn't travel throughout the universe to reach Earth," Orion answered.  
  
"Well, I haven't done that in years. I had better watch my temper then," Draco then said.  
  
"You may be the leader and Queen of the Constellation Kingdom, but you are no Neo Queen Serenity," Aquarius mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked a bit angrily.  
  
"Nothing!" Aquarius quickly said.  
  
"You know that you lose your temper too often, Draco, and I don't think that Neo Queen Serenity is going to stand for it," Pegasus said.  
  
"How did this conversation get to be about my temper? Besides, I've been working with Anger Management and they said that my temper has improved," Draco said defensively.  
  
"They only said that to get you off their back," Orion chimed in.  
  
"Oh, step off it! At least I'm not a cruel leader!" Draco fought back.  
  
"No, that you're not. But when you get mad, even I don't want to be around you," Andromeda said.  
  
"Am I really that bad?" Draco asked.  
  
"YES!" all four soldiers said at once.  
  
"I had no idea! Well, I'll try harder you guys. I promise," Draco said.  
  
"Let's hope so," Orion said.  
  
Draco took the lead once again and then they proceeded on their way to Earth as planned. They new that it was going to take at least another day to travel there, but in order to avoid detection by their enemies, they had to go slower than normal. It was a hard way to travel, by dragon back, but at least they would make it there in one piece. All the way to Earth, Draco couldn't help but think about how her precious planet was destroyed. In good conscience she couldn't let it happen to Earth. Not only that, she wanted some payback.  
  
Sesh had been gone from Draconia on some kind of business trip, so at least he was spared the disheartening scene that she had witnessed. But how was he going to find her now? Since they were little, they had always had this love hate relationship, but eventually they made their way back to each other. Now it was different, because the news of Draconia's defeat and destruction hadn't made it to the Beatleguise system until today and he would think that she went along with it. She probably should have gone there to warn him first, but there was no way that they would be able to make it to Earth in time to warn the other Scouts if she had.  
  
A calming sensation finally came over Draco as she continued to think over the worst possibilities. It was as if she knew that Sesh would come to find her on Earth. So, with the last negative thoughts of worrying over him flushed out of her brain, she and the rest of her court moved on to the next task at hand, warning those on Earth that there was a new and terrible enemy headed their way. 


End file.
